X-Men: Rise of The Brotherhood
"Mutants and Humans Fought Together... Now They Fight Against Each Other!" - Tagline X-Men: Rise of The Brotherhood is a new Crossover Game in the Ubisoft-Pixar Crossover Universe, taking place in the newly established and growing Ubisoft-Pixar Revised Continuity. As a continuation from the Plot of War Of Heroes: Multiverse's Edge, this new Installment takes place in an Alternative Reality where Clementine Everett and various other Heroes have joined the Brotherhood of Mutants against The Hero Coalition and a Faction called the X-Men. In this Future, the Species known as Mutants (Humans with Superpowers) are engaged in a massive War with an oppressive and Genocide-bent Human Race, with the X-Men Mutants defending Humans and Brotherhood Mutants such as Clementine killing Humans after the Destruction of The Villain Armada. The game is exclusive to the Xbox One and set for release in Late 2018. Cast * Melissa Hutchison as Clementine Everett * Michael Fassbender as Erik Lensherr/Magneto * Olivia Munn as 'Psylocke' * Raymond Ochoa as Dashiell 'Dash' Parr * Ben Hardy as Warren Worthington III/Archangel * Zoe Kravitz as Angel Salvadore * Jason Flemyng as Azazel * Alex Gonzalex as Riptide * Josh Helman as William Stryker * Craig Fairbrass as Simon 'Ghost' Riley * Mark Grigsby as Griggs * James McAvoy as Charles Xavier/Professor X * Hugh Jackman as Logan/Wolverine * Sophie Turner as Jean Gray * Billy Murray as Jonathan Price * Tye Sheridan as Scott Summers/Cyclops * Alexandra Shipp as Ororo Monroe/Storm * Ellen Page as Kitty Pryde/Shadowcat * Kevin McKidd as John 'Soap' MacTavish Synopsis The year is 2019, and it has been 5 years since the Destruction of The Villain Armada and Victory of The Hero Coalition in the War Against the Villain Armada. For the time during the Multiversal Wars, the two Humanoid Species known as Humans and Mutants lived and fought alongside each other against The Villain Armada in Peace ever since the Great Invasion of Earth-135. However, after the Signing of The Multiversal Concordance, Mutants have been persecuted and treated as outcasts by Human traitors after the War in the Outer Realities of The Multiverse. With two Mutant Factions forming: The Brotherhood of Mutants, who want to destroy Humanity for their selfish misdeeds, and the X-Men who believe a Mutant-Human Peace can be established... But those beliefs were divided into a Global Conflict after the Great Superhuman War! Now, in 2021, with millions of Humans and Mutants alike dead and the Reality known as Earth-1313 destroyed and in Ruins, an 18 year old Mutant named Clementine Everett (a Mutant who only recently discovered her Powers) must now join Magneto and his Mutant Brotherhood after her own personal loss at the hands of The Hero Coalition! Plot Prologue: The Great Superhuman War The game begins showing a black screen with flames flying across it, with Clementine Everett narrating "The Hero Coalition and their Human Soldiers have always had a strained relationship with Mutants, their Evolutionary successors. While the War Against the Villain Armada ravaged The Multiverse for 5 entire years... Nothing could have prepared us for the Great Superhuman War! Mutants were divided into 2 Factions with different goals and ideologies: The Brotherhood of Mutants was formed to combat the corrupt and evil Human Race and United Dimensions Coalition, while the X-Men joined Humanity in an effort to bring Peace between Mutants and the few Humans who dared to help them. I was once a member of the X-Men, a Mutant who had only just discovered her Powers, but the War Against the Villain Armada and Human-Mutant War changed my ideology... And cost me someone dear to me. My name is Clementine Everett, and this is the Story of how I became a Mutant Villainess!" as the game shows the Symbols of both The Hero Coalition and The Villain Armada, which then change into the Symbols of the Brotherhood of Mutants and X-Men. After the Opening, the game shows a completely destroyed and desolate City of Metroville in the United States of America, with hundreds of collapsed Buildings, thousands of destroyed Helicopters, Tanks and Carrier Ships from both Mutant and Human Factions as a massive Air Battle is seen with dozens of Carrier Ships belonging to The Hero Coalition fighting Mutant Forces in the City Skyline. As even more Shipd are blasted out of the Skyline, Clementine is seen as she is blasted through a Building and lands on her feet, yelling "Come on, Brotherhood scum!!" as Archangel (a member of the Brotherhood of Mutants from X-Men: Apocalypse) flies in and tries to fight her in hand-to-hand Combat, only for Clementine to stab him with a Combat Knife. Clementine then throws Archangel into Giant-Man (another Mutant who is an Original Character for these Crossovers), a gigantic Mutant the size of a Building, resulting in an explosion that causes Giant-Man to hit a Skyscraper and crumble down with it. After clearing the area, Clementine runs over towards a group of dead Soldiers and grabs their M16A4 Assault Rifles, gunning down several Mutant Soldiers as Wolverine is seen cutting more Soldiers down as several more X-Men Mutants such as Cyclops, Jean Gray, Storm and even Professor X join the fight and use their Powers to shoot down dozens of Brotherhood Mutants and Carrier Ships as the Battle of Metroville continues. As United Nations Multiverse Forces fly in with their Coalition Carrier Ships and start deploying several CRE-20 Fighter Bombers, Clementine uses her Telekinesis to levitate into the air and causes a Telekinetic Explosion which blasts dozens of Brotherhood Mutants and Soldiers back, alongside Cyclops and otters using their Powers. Several XRM-20 Missiles then fly past Clementine and the X-Men, only to be redirected by Magneto on top of a destroyed Building, and the Mutant tells his brethren "Psylocke, time for you to join the party! Annihilate these Human-sympathizing Mutants and their friends!" as Psylocke jumps down to the Battlefield and engages Hank 'Beast' McCoy in a one-one-one fight, Psylocke brandishing her Psionics Sword and Beast using various objects around him. Clementine then runs over to Professor X, where she sees Dashiell 'Dash' Parr (her young Mutant adopted son) as he fights Azazel (a Teleporting Mutant), in combat, and eventually gains the upper hand as Azazel fights him in an intense Plasma Sword duel. After blocking several strikes and Teleportations from Azazel, Dash manages to outrun him using Super-Speed and then blasts the Mutant back in a huge Telekinetic Blast and meanwhile, Clementine severely damages Angel Salvadore after using a Telekinetic Blast to knock her down. With Angel wounded, Clementine rips both the Mutant's Wings off and then activates a Plasma Sword and cuts Angel's head off, but then Psylocke blasts Clementine back a few feet with Telekinesis (Clementine and Psylocke share mostly the same powers, only Clementine is far stronger) and then the two ferociously lock Blades. In another area of the Metroville Ruins, Dash is seen by several Hero Knights such as Simon 'Ghost' Riley and Captain Price fighting Azazel again, blasting the Mutant with Telekinetic Energy and weakening him greatly. After beating Azazel to a bloody pulp, Dash grabs the Demon-like Mutant and throws him through dozens of Skyscrapers which then collapse as Ghost and several other Humans look at Dash and the other Mutants battling in complete fear, and then Price says "Alright, that's enough. We need to proceed with Operation: Icepick as planned!" and Griggs asks him "Icepick?! Price, have you gone fucking insane? You know what will happen if we kill these Mutants, the backlash the United Nations Multiverse Forces will face!" but then Price shows Griggs into a destroyed pile of rubble, saying "Listen to me, Griggs: These Mutant scum will continue to wage their War Against Humans, for decades and bring this Reality to ruin! Is that really the World you want?!" and then Griggs concedes, and Ghost asks "Which Mutant is the main Target, Sir?" and Price watches Dash pick up a dying Azazel, and the young Mutant punches Azazel through a huge destroyed Building as Price tells his Squad "It's time that Clementine woke up, and saw that Mutants are a threat: Kill Dash!" and then the Battle continues on the Ground and Sky, with dozens of Coalition and Brotherhood Ships tearing each other apart above the Metroville Ruins Boneyard. Dash then slams Azazel into the remains of a crashed Brotherhood Carrier Ship, pinning the older Mutant down as Dash's body surges with Telekinetic Electricity, and then when he is fully Powered, Dash screams in rage and a massive Telekinetic Explosion emits from his entire body, which then evolves into a Nuclear-like Explosion which begins killing hundreds of Mutants and Humans alike while also bringing down Carrier Ships in the Sky from both Factions as well as destroying the Remains of Metroville, and then Clementine narrowly escapes the Telekinetic Explosion and gets blasted back alongside Professor X, Magneto and dozens of others. The game then switches to a couple hours later as Clementine is seen running through the Metroville Ruins Boneyard (a huge Ship Disposal Site in the Outskirts of the Metroville Ruins), yelling "Dash? Dash, where are you?! Ghost, Price..! Come out!!" as she runs through the Boneyard and in front of an AC-130, and then she hears a voice saying "Stop right there, Clementine!" as Clementine stops in her tracks, then turns around to see Ghost standing there and holding Dash as a hostage, which a M1911 Pistol to the young Mutant's head. As Professor X follows Clementine and hides hear a Clearing (to be clear, X can walk in this game and still control his Powers) to oversee the action, looking in shock due to Ghost's betrayal towards the Mutants. Clementine then says "Let him go, Ghost..! I don't want to hurt you, or any other Human for that matter!" and Ghost puts the Pistol closer to Dash's head, saying "Oh? And if I happen to blow Dash's Mutant brains out right here and now?" and Clementine tells him "You hurt my boy, and I swear to God I will make Humanity suffer beyond compare!!" and Ghost responds "Ah, the old 'Humans hate Mutants' speech. You see, Clementne... Humans really do hate Mutants, because of what Mutants are capable of. Super-Strength, Invisibility, Telekinesis, Cryokinesis, the list of Mutant Powers goes on. But do you know why the United Dimensions Coalition doesn't trust Mutants? It's because of people like Magneto, and his petty Brotherhood of Mutants: They want to destroy Humanity. Fair enough, Humans have made Mutants suffer throughout the Milennia, but... That's the way Humans are, Clem." as Dash says "Clem, please... Don't listen to him!" and then Ghost takes the Safety off his Pistol, saying "Tell him if one more word comes out of his Mutant trap, I'll shut it for him!" and Clementine furiously tells her former Ally "Leave him alone! Just because he's a Mutant with high Power, doesn't mean you get to kill him! He's my son, and I won't let you hurt him.... Human scum!" and Professor X listens to what Clementine is saying in shock, as the young Mutant just declared her resentment of Humankind. Ghost then starts laughing at Clementine's last remark, asking "Your son? A bold statement to make, considering he was just a homeless Scavenger you and Kyle Reese both found on the streets!" and then Dash looks at Clementine in fear and almost crying, and Ghost taunts her by saying "Come on, Clementine. Tell your little boy it's gonna be okay. And watch as this ends in Mutant bloodshed!" as he aims his Pistol at Dash's head. The young Mutant then starts fighting back against Ghost and yelling "No, let me go!! Clementine, don't let him kill me!!!" and then both Dash and Clementine start to manifest their growing Telekinetic Powers, and then they both blast Ghost back with a wave of Explosive Telekinesis, and then Dash runs over to Clementine and hugs her tightly. As Clementine comforts Dash, Professor X sighs in relief that no Human or Mutant blood was spilled, however Ghost then stands up and takes out a spare MP12-Rex Revolver and then fires it off a shot, which hits Dash in the back. After the shot hits Dash, the young Mutant boy's blood sprays out his stomach and then goes all over Clementie, who looks in shock and screams "No!!!!" as she holds a dying Dash, while various Mutants such as Wolverine, Cyclops, Professor X, Psylocke and even Magneto arrive and look in shock as Clementine holds Dash, who says "Clem... I l-love... I love you." and then Clementine tells him "No, no, Dash... Stay with me, please! Come on, Dash., please!!" and then Dash closes his eyes after breathing heavily and his body goes limp. As Clementine sobs over the dead body of the young boy she considered a son, Ghost looks at her with a look of remorselessness and says "Now you can see, Clementine. Mutants were never meant to exist in this capacity, and Humans should dominate!" as Clementine, still crying over Dash's body, looks up at Ghost with her eyes glowing purple in rage and Telekinetic Energy. Clementine then turns her absolute grief into complete rage, and she awakens her dormant Mutant Powers as she fires a beam of Psionics Energy at Ghost, blasting the Fallen Hero in the stomach and blasting a huge hole into his stomach which causes his intestines to fall out in a display of blood and gore as Professor X yells "Clementine, no!!" as Clementine uses a Telekinetic Grip to hold Professor X by the throat, then screams in a Power-amplified Voice "You!! You let this happen, Charles!!! You and your fucking X-Men, believing that Mutants and Humans could co-exist! But I see the truth now." as Professor X falls to his knees, and Wolverine tries to charge at Clementine with his Adamantium Claws. However, Magneto siezes the Adamantium and holds Wolverine in place, saying "Clementine, you know what happens next. Human Society will not accept Mutants... So you can join me, and fight alongside Mutants to destroy these oppressive, bigoted Human scum of this Planet!" and Cyclops tells her "Clem don't! Humans and Mutants can live in peace!" but Clementine yells "Never!!" as she blasts Cyclops, Storm and Jean Gray back and then Archangel, Magneto and Psylocke all Tekeport away, and then Clementine tells Professor X "Never again, X. Never again will I let these Human scum subjugate Mutants... And people like you, who believe in Human-Mutant Peace? You're fucking delusional, and I'll show you X-Men scum just how wrong you are!!" as she Teleports away alongside Magneto and the other Brotherhood Mutants. Several minutes later, Clementine and the Brotherhood of Mutants then Teleport into an abandoned, partially ruined and desolate City as Clementine looks at the City Ruins, asking "W-What is this place? Why have you brought me here, Magneto?" and Magneto tells her "You remember this, Clementine? This City is in Georgia, and it's the place you truly became a Hero Knight!" as Clementine looks around at the City Ruins and sees a Hotel named 'The Marsh House' nearby, and she starts having various Flashbacks such as: Her parents as undead Walkers, Lee Everett being bitten by a Walker and Lee's mercy killing at Clementine's hands. After seeing various Flashbacks, Clementine starts crying as Magneto tells her "You've suffered so much at the hands of Humans, Clementine. Just like every other Mutant in this World, but you don't have to anymore... You can free Mutants from their Human oppressors, and bring about a Mutant Rule of Humanity. We will enslave them just like they enslaved us, and slaughter their people just like they slaughtered ours!" as Clementine responds "They took Dash from me... I'll take everything from them!" and then Magneto smiles, saying "Good, now... Do you see this City? Savannah, the place where you began your first step as a Hero Knight. Now you must begin here, your path as a Brotherhood Mutant. Tap into your dormant Powers, use them to rip this City apart and form a new one." as Clementine starts tapping into her massive Telekinetic Energy as Magneto, Archangel and Pyslocke watch. While she slowly starts homing her Powers, Clementine starts to have several Flashbacks such as: The events of War Of Heroes: Global Warfare with her and Kyle Reese on Earth-135, Clementine fighting alongside Dash in the events of Incredibles: Multiverse Origins and the deaths of several Heroes from her own Universe (mostly deaths from The Walking Dead: Season 2) and then Clementine screams at all the Memories as the entire City of Savannah starts crumbling apart with Buildings being ripped apart by Clementine's Telekinesis, and Magneto declares "Everything the Humans have built will fall! And from the ashes of their World... We'll build a better one!!" as Archangel flies in holding the Skeletal remains of Lee Everett, and Magneto tells Clementine "Now this is your last Mutant test: Lee Everett, your adoptive father, was a Human... But are you willing to let go of Lee and resent the Human Race he was a part of?" and then Magneto takes the Skull off of Lee's Skeleton, and presents it to Clementine. As Clementine looks at Lee's Skull in anger and holds it with one hand, and them Magneto tells her "Choose: Mutant or Human?" and then Clementine looks at him for a brief moment, then quickly looks back at Lee's Skull and starts crushing it with her hand, and Magneto smiles seeing that Clementine now holds a deep hatred of Humans, and then the remains of Lee's Skull crumble to dust and Clementine drops it, the screen then turns to black as the game begins with the end of the Prologue. Act I-III (Main Missions) The game then switches to 2 years later as it shows a Public Bar somewhere in the United States of America, and then the Location Text reads 'Los Angeles, California. March 21st, 2021' as Clementine is seen entering the Bar (which at the moment, only has 2 Patrons and a Bartender inside) as she says "Hey, get me a Beer! Fucking hot out there." as she sits down at the Bar, and one of the Patrons, code named 'Phoenix' (an NPC in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2) tells her "Yeah, that's California in the Spring for you." as Clementine looks at a Framed Photo next to the Bar which shows Phoenix and the 2nd Patron, John 'Soap' MacTavish alongside Ghost and Captain Price. After looking at the Photo, Clementine turns away from it as the Bartender hands her a large glass of Beer, and Clementine drinks it, then asks "American brand, huh?" and Phoenix tells her "Yeah, it's Budweiser. You like it?" and then Clementine keeps drinking and laughs, then puts the Glass down and says "The best. So, what brings you to California?" and Phoenix answers "Oh, the climate really. Need a vacation from my job." as he laughs slightly, and Soap says "Yeah, Soldiers. Ever since The Villain Armada was first revealed to the World!" and then Clementine stands up and walks over to their table, and she sits near them and says "So, uh... You two got any kids?" and Phoenix answers "Yeah, I got one. Little boy, 11 years old. His name's Marcus, adorable little kid." and Clementine says "I had a little boy once, same age as yours." and Soap tells her "You look a little young to have a kid that old." and Clementine responds "Oh, he wasn't really my son. He was a little 6-year-old Scavenger during the Coalition Liberation of Earth-1313... But he was taken from me 2 years ago, when he was only 11 years old. He was a Mutant, and I found him when I was 11." as the three drink from their glasses and Soap looks at Clementine in suspicion, but then realized who she is after seeing a Flashback of Clementine at age 11, carrying a 6-year-old Dash in the Prologue of War Of Heroes: Multiverse's Edge. Clementine then smirks at Soap and takes out an MR6 Pistol and shoots Phoenix in the stomach, and the Soldier tries to counter with a Combat Knife only for Clementine to pin him down and grabbing the Knife, reading an indentation and saying "Blood and Honor. Which one would you like to shed first?" and Phoenix tells her "Dash was the target, and we were under Ghost's orders!" and Clementine smirks, saying "Blood, then!" as she stabs Phoenix in the hand and pins him to the table. The Bartender then grabs a stored MK1911 Pistol and tries to shoot Clementine, only for the Mutant to redirect it using her Telekinesis and shooting Soap in the head, blowing his Brains all over the walls and floor as Magneto (in Civilian clothing) enters the Public Bar and uses his Metal Manipulation to take the Bullet out of Soap's head and throw it at the Bartender in high speed. After the Bartender is shot in the chest and dies, Phoenix asks her "Clementine..? You're a Mutant?!" and Clementine responds "Y'know, Dash would have been 13 today... If it wasn't for Human scum like you!" and Phoenix asks her "Wh-what have you become?" and Clementine deepens the Knife into Phoenix's hand, then says "Let's just say I'm Frankenstein's Monster..." as she walks over to the Framed Photo of Ghost, saying "And I'm looking for my creator!" as she Telekinetically picks up the MK1911 and shoots Phoenix in the head. A few hours later, the game shows the Maximoff Residence somewhere else in the United States as Peter 'Quicksilver' Maximoff is seen watching a News Report of the Bar Shootout, with the Reporter saying "-The assailants believed to be responsible for this event are rumoured to be Clementine Everett and Erik Lensherr. The two are Mutants who are affiliated with the Faction calling itself the Brotherhood of Mutants, with Lensherr better known as 'Magneto' being its Leader. This attack is believed to be a response towards the Human population of America, and their Mutant collaborators known as the 'X-Men' headed by Charles Xavier." and then Quicksilver's mother, Ms. Maximoff, is heard saying "Peter! What are you doing up here?" and then Quicksilver zooms over to the TV Remote and changes the Channel. Ms. Maximoff then enters the Room and Quicksilver tells her "Uh... Just watching TV, why?" and Ms. Maximoff grabs the Remote and asks "Oh, yeah? You sure you weren't watching the News?" as she turns the News Channel back on, with the Reporter saying "Clementine Everett, formerly of The Hero Coalition, turned towards the Brotherhood and forsook Humankind ever since the death of her adopted son, Dashiell 'Dash' Parr during the Battle of Metroville just under 2 years ago." and Quicksilver looks at the TV after hearing Dash's name. Noting her son's response, Ms. Maximoff asks "That boy was a Mutant, wasn't he? He had Super-Speed, just like you." and Quicksilver speeds over to his nearby Desk and takes out a Card which reads 'Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters - 1407 Graymalkin Lane, Salem Center. Westchester County, New York' as Ms. Maximoff asks "You're gonna look for Clementine, aren't you?" and Quicksilver looks at his mother and responds "You wanted me to get outta the House more, right?" as he zooms out of the House towards the X-Mansion, the Headquarters for the X-Men Mutants and Human Allies.